A brake pedal is pivotally secured to a portion of a vehicle frame to permit a vehicle operator to pivot the pedal by foot operation. The pedal also connects with a brake pressure generator such as a master cylinder to effect a brake application when the pedal is pivoted relative to the frame.
Heretofore, each brake pedal was constructed from a single piece of metal that was subjected to separate stamping operations to deform the metal to the desired configuration. In addition, a pad was welded to the deformed metal to form a foot stop or pedal for the vehicle operator during a brake application.